Only You
by cloud3024
Summary: Kyuhyun salah paham, apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Yesung?/ KyuSung / BL / Oneshoot gagal


**Disclaimer:**

The story is mine.!

**Only You.**

* * *

**Warnings:**

Out of Characters, BL/Shounen Ai – **(**Male**x**Male**), **Abal, Un-official pair.

**A/N:**

Ingat ini Un-official pair jika tidak suka silakan klik tanda silang (X) pada pojok kanan atas. Dan jangan pernah bash pairing!

**Pair: KyuSung**

* * *

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

~Happy Reading ~

* * *

Hari ini member Super Junior diberi waktu untuk istirihat, ada yang pergi jalan-jalan, atau pergi ke gym, atau pergi belanja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan setiap hari. Tapi tidak dengan magnae kita –Kyuhyun. Dia sejak pagi hari berdiam diri didalam kamar, menatap serius layar laptopnya. Entah apa yang sedang dibacanya, hingga mampu mengacuhkan kekasihnya –PSP.

Tok Tok Tok

Bahkan ketukan di pintu pun tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kyu sedang apa kau? Cepat keluar makan". ucap seorang yang tadi mengetuk pintu –Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun tetap tidak bergeming, dia masih setia menatap layar laptopnya dengan alis saling bertaut. Leeteuk yang merasa diacuhkan oleh magnae tercintanya itu pun berjalan mendekati tempat Kyuhyun. Tapi sebelum dia dapat melihat apa yang sedang dibaca oleh magnaenya, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menutup layar laptopnya. Dia menatap Leeteuk dengan mimic muka yang sulit diartikan, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan lesu. Leeteuk menatap magnaenya bingung, lalu dia pun segera menyusul Kyuhyun keluar.

Suasana makan siang kali ini terasa berbeda, Kyuhyun tidak berebut makanan seperti biasanya, dia lebih banyak diam. Member lain pun merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk pun mencoba meledek Kyuhyun, tapi sama sekali tidak ditanggapi. Member lain semakin merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun pasalnya dia tidak akan tinggal diam bila ada seseorang yang meledeknya, tapi sekarang dia malah asik makan dalam diam. Setelah selesai makan, Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dan pergi ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Aigoo, apa yang terjadi dengan magnae kita?" ucap Donghae memecah keheningan yang terjadi sepeninggal Kyuhyun.

"Aku tadi melihatnya membaca sesuatu dengan serius di laptopnya" ucap Leeteuk sembari memperhatikan pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang dibacanya Hyung?" tanya Sungmin. Leeteuk mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Ketika aku ingin melihat, dia sudah lebih dulu menutupnya" .

"Yesung Hyung pergi kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap Leeteuk

"Dia pergi ke Why Stlye."

"Ahh, seandainya Yesung Hyung ada disini pasti dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun." Ucap Donghae. Dan diamini oleh yang lain.

Sementara mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang dibicarakan kembali seperti tadi sebelum Leeteuk tadi memanggilnya. Bahkan sekarang matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung, apakah ini benar? Lalu apa hubungan kita selama ini?"

"Hiks" satu isakan kecil berhasil lolos dari bibirnya.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, tepatnya di sebuah toko kaca mata bernama Why Stlye terlihat namja dengan kepala agak besar *plaak* sedang melayani beberapa tamu.

"Yesung-ah." Ucap salah seorang tamu yang baru datang –Yunho.

"Ah, Yunho Hyung. Gomawo sudah mau datang kemari." Ucap Yesung sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Mian, aku baru datang sekarang".

"Gwenchana, Hyung. Aku sudah sangat senang Yunho Hyung mau datang kemari."

"Ah ya, tolong pilihkan kaca mata yang bagus untuk ku." Yesung segera mencari kaca mata yang menurutnya cocok untuk Yunho.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini, Hyung?" ucap Yesung sambil memperlihatkan kaca mata yang di maksud.

"Bagus, aku ambil yang ini saja." Ucap Yunho lalu mengambil kaca mata tersebut dan segera memakainya.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku mengambil fotomu dengan kaca mata itu?"

"Tentu saja boleh." Yesung segera mengambil gambar Yunho, lalu di uploadnya foto tersebut ke akun twitter miliknya.

"_Yunho & Yesung Why Stlye"_ begitulah isi tweetnya.

"Gomawo, Hyung."

"Cheonma, aku pulang dulu." Ucap Yunho sambil berjalan keluar.

"Sekali lagi gomawo, Hyung." Ucap Yesung sambil membungkukkan badannya. Yunho membalasnya dengan anggukkan kepala.

Hari sudah siang, Yesung memutuskan untuk pulang ke dorm. Sesampainya di dorm dia mendapati member lain sedang duduk di ruang tamu dengan pandangan ke arah kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tertutup rapat. Ryeowook yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan Yesung segera menyapanya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Hyung? Apakah kau lapar? Biar aku buatkan makanan." Katanya lalu segera berdiri dan menuju dapur. Member lain yang mendengar sapaan dari Ryeowook segera menatap ku.

"Akhirnya kau pulang, Hyung." Yang diamini oleh member lain. Yesung yang mendengarnya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung sambil berjalan ke tempat Leeteuk duduk, rupanya dia berniat untuk mengistirahatkan badannya.

"Kyuhyun bersikap aneh." Pernyataan itu sukses membuat Yesung yg berniat untuk duduk membatalkan niatnya.

"Aneh?" ulangnya sambil menatap Leeteukyang ada di hadapannya. Leeteuk pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Cobalah kau liat ke dalam kamar, dia dari tadi sibuk membaca sesuatu." Usul Leeteuk yang khawatir terhadap magnae kesayangannya.

"Baiklah" Yesung berjalan ke kamar KyuMin. Dia mengetuk pintu tersebut tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh orang yang ada di dalam kamar. Dia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, tapi sebelum itu dia melihat ke arah Leeteuk yang memberi jawaban anggukkan kepala.

"Kyu?" tanya Yesung ketika melihat namjachingunya diam dengan pandangan mata kosong. Yesung segera berjalan mendekati kekasihnya. Di pegangnya kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin, tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun. Direngkuhnya Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kyu, apa yang terjadi padamu?" bisik Yesung di telinga Kyuhyun. Tetap tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun. Yesung melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap mata Kyuhyun. Digenggamnya makin erat tangan Kyuhyun untuk menyalurkan kehangatan.

"Kyu, aku mohon bicaralah. Aku ini namjachingu mu." Kyuhyun menyentakkan tangan Yesung yang menggenggam tangannya. Yesung tersentak kaget mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan namjachingumu." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Yesung terperanjat mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun. Kembali Yesung mencoba menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, tapi di tepis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada dingin.

"Apa salahku, Kyu?" tanya Yesung

"Bukan kau yang salah, tapi aku. Mecintai namja yang jelas-jelas hanya menganggapku dongsaeng, lagi pula ternyata dia sudah punya yeojachingu." Ucap Kyuhyun sinis.

"KYUUUUUU!." Kyuhyun tersentak kaget, baru kali ini Yesung membentaknya. Yesung pun kaget.

"Mian, aku tidak bermak—"

"Keluar!" belum selesai Yesung berbicara Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya.

"Aku tidak akan keluar, sebelum kau menjelaskan apa maksud dari kata-katamu." Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dia berbalik membelakangi Yesung.

"hiks hiks" isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Yesung tersentak, dia tidak tau kalau Kyuhyun akan sampai menangis seperti ini. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah membentak namjachingunya sampai membuatnya menangis. Dipeluknya Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Lepas." Ucap Kyuhyun parau.

"Ani, mianhae aku tidak bermaksud tadi. Aku kaget mendengar perkataanmu, tanpa sadar aku jadi membentakmu. Mianhae." Ucap Yesung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak merespon, masih terdengar isakan kecil dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Kyu? Aku tidak menganggap mu sebagai dongsaeng, aku menganggap mu sebagai namja yang amat sangat aku cintai, belahan jiwaku, nafasku" ucap Yesung.

BLUSH

Pipi Kyuhyun sontak merona mendengar perkataan Yesung, tapi mengingat dia sedang marah dengan Yesung segera di hilangkannya.

"Dan apa maksud dari perkataan mu kalau aku memiliki yeojachingu? Aku hanya punya namjachingu yaitu dirimu Kyu tidak ada yang lain." Ucap Yesung lagi. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yesung lalu berjalan ke arah meja tempat laptopnya berada. Yesung mengikutinya.

"Lalu ini apa?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan sebuah artikel yang mengusik hatinya sejak pagi. Yesung membaca judul artikel tersebut.

"_YEYEON- Yesung & Jiyeon Couple?" _

"Kenapa kau percaya dengan artikel ini Kyu? Itu tidak mungkin benar, couple ku hanya kau, tidak ada yang lain."

"Tapi semua bukti yang di jelaskan disini itu benar." Kekeh Kyu

"Seperti apa Kyu? Cincin? Gelang?, aku kan memang suka pakai aksesoris seperti ini." Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Ok, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memakai aksesoris lagi." Ucap Yesung sambil melepas gelang dan cincin yang ada di tangannya.

"Mianhae." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Yesung menghela nafas.

"Kemarilah" ucapnya. Kyuhyun pun menurutinya, segera di peluknya Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Percayalah padaku, Kyu. Tak ada yang kucintai selain dirimu." Bisiknya lembut. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berkencan?" ucap Yesung ketika dia melepas pelukannya. Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat sambil tersenyum lebar. Mereka berdua keluar kamar dengan berpegangan tangan, Yesung meminta ijin untuk membawa Kyuhyun keluar pada Leeteuk. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke Lotte World, dan bermain sepuasnya disana hingga malam. Tidak ada tanda kelelahan di wajah mereka, bahkan mereka sangat menikmati kebersamaan yang sangat jarang mereka dapatkan karena jadwal yang padat. Sebagai penutup mereka berdua memilih menaiki bianglala. Yesung menggigil kedinginan, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya segera memeluk namjachingunya.

"Apakah masih dingin?" tanyanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba bianglala yang mereka naiki berhenti, Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya karena kaget, apalagi sekarang mereka tepat berada di puncak.

"Lihatlah kesana Kyu." Ucap Yesung sambil menunjuk langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang yang berkilauan. Kyuhyun kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Yesung sambil menatap ke langit malam yang sangat indah.

**Duaaarrrr! Pyaaaarrrr!**

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya saat tiba-tiba saja ada kembang api yang muncul dan menghiasi langit malam dengan begitu mengagumkan.

"Whoaaaa indah sekali, Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"Pertunjukan kembang api ini khusus untukmu," ucap Yesung sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja?" ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya

"Ne, karena aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku hanya mencintai mu, Kyu" ucap Yesung sambil menunjuk ke arah langit, dan sebuah kembang api kembali di luncurkan.

"Ya Tuhan.." gumam Kyuhyun tak percaya ketika melihat huruf demi huruf yang terbentuk di langit itu.

**'Saranghaeyo, Cho Kyuhyun'**

Mata Kyuhyun tampak berkaca-kaca, Yesung yang melihatnya mulai panik.

"Waeyo, Kyu? Apa kau tidak suka?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mianhae, Hyung. Karena aku sempat tidak percaya padamu. Dan menuduh mu yang bukan-bukan" sesal Kyuhyun. Yesung tersenyum.

"Kau begitu karena mencintaiku juga, jadi jangan di pikirkan lagi" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Saranghaeyo, Sungie baby" ucap Kyuhyun lalu mencium Yesung dengan lembut menyalurkan semua perasaan yang ada pada dirinya.

"Nado, Saranghaeyo Kyunnie."

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

A/N:

Hanya bentuk kegalauan gara-gara baca artikel tersebut, hingga muncul lah ff ini.

Dan bagi yang mau membaca artikel tersebut silakan kunjungi (yeppopo . wordpress . com). Jika memang itu benar, saya hanya bisa iklas. Karena saya hanya seorang fans, tidak bisa mengatur kehidupan idola *curcol*. Mian kalau ada typo, saya tidak cek ulang.

Dan untuk **JaeRinKyu**, mian eonni belum bikin ff request mu :(

Semoga besok ada waktu, dan eonni bisa bikin. Jangan marah, ne?

* * *

Gamshamnida ^^

**cloud3024**


End file.
